The demon of Death and Kira
by Ibuki clan
Summary: four years after Kagura's "death", heart attacks begin to appear everywhere. Thus putting Xandra, yandre, and Kagura to the test. who will side with who? and will Fang stay at bay for the sake of his master? Rated M For Possible Lemon in the future if asked for enough (Light X OC X L) (MatsudaXOc) (Light X OC) (arc 2 of the girl who wanted to be a detective that's now discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**_OK THIS IS FROM THE FIRST ARC THAT I DISCONTINUED SO YEAH HERE IS THE ENDING AND STUFF THE REAL STARTING IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_  
**

**_I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE!_**

* * *

_December/ 29/ 1997_

_an entire company was envolved with a mass murder everyone was killed, confirmed three killers._

_Janary/ 1/ 1998_

_an ominous e-meil from a public library was sent saying they were wrong there were four killers. L with the alias Alilen took on the case_

_January/ 25 / 1998_

_Kagura Ibuki comes to the police station to report a killing on one of the men that was working on the case_

_January/ 27/ 1998_

_14 year old Kagura Ibuki became the main suspect along with 15 year old Xandra and Yandre Ai put under survalince by L_

_January/ 30/ 1998_

_Kagura became chained to L for breaking the survalince_

_April/16/ 1998_

_found out the murder case also involved clan rivalry due to the murder and dimise of multiple clans._

_July/5/1998_

_Kagura nearly killed a fellow officer thus making suspition on her more strong._

_November/ 13/ 1998_

_Kagura Ibuki broke the chain connecting her and L as the two were ambushed by mafia. after so Kagura Ibuki, Xandra, and Yendre Ai was proven innocent due to a whitness explaining a person with an entirly diffrent look._

_january/ 17/ 1999_

_The culprit was identified as Claria Ibuki, Kagura Ibuki's mother. As the force moved in the Ibuki clan fled the scene. But Kagura Ibuki stayed to work along side with L._

_January/ 20/1999_

_The Ibuki clan has taken base at one of their previous attack sites at the Tv company. the police make plans to move in_

_January/ 30/ 1999_

_Claria Ibuki was on the top floor. L, Kagura Ibuki, Xandra, and Yandre Ai make it there to bring the clan leader in only to have L at gun point. As the bullet was shot Kagura Ibuki took the bullet to the shoulder as she to shot a bullet as it hit Claria Ibuki's heart killing her right there. only to have the bullet in her shoulder have a mini explosion. having Kagura Ibuki's blood to spill as she collapsed in her friends arms-_

L stopped his report as he took leaned back a bit from his crouched position to a moment to have a breather as Watari stood in silence all of the final events took place no less than a week ago. L took a big breath and typed the last words to his report.

_-And died._

_case closed, culprit Caria Ibuki Now deaceased._

* * *

_**ONE WEEK BEFORE**_

_"Heh... looks like I kick the bucket..." Kagura said as she stood in darkness and looked around._

_"i wonder how Yandre, Xandra, L, and Fang'll do without me..." Kagura said as she looked down at her blood stained shirt._

_"You're not going anywhere on my watch, i owe you" a Deep voice chuckled as Kagura turned to see a large black wolf with red eyes, a maniac grin, an orange moehawk like fur running from the forehead to the tip of it's tail, earings on it's orange ears, and silver braclets around it's left frount leg_

_"huh..."_

_"THAT'S IT 'huh' NO 'KYAAaaaa a demon!' Anything?" The wolf said as he just let his jaw drop_

_"If you're here to steal my soul, id rather go to hell." Kagura said as she began to walk off_

_"WAIt, wait, wait!" The wolf said as it ran in front of Kagura "It's me Fang! you're wolf pup! well- WAIT!" The wolf covered her mouth before she could say anything. "I'm what's known as a Demon of Death, it like a god of death but when we save a life we aren't punished besides i owe you, you saved me from the truck that almost hit me. now i save you from death. but i'm stuck with you. not that i'm complaining you are a great owner but here is that best part unless you want other people to see this form of me i'll just grow like a regular puppy would. but you have to tell me who can and can't see me. if there is anything that you need to know later on i'll tell ya." Fang said as he let go of Kagura._

_"what's the catch?"_

_"nothing other then me following you till death. and another thing if either of us die the other dies to. best part the death note won't affect you."_

_"Eh,death note? that doesn't sound like a good thing to tangle with" _

_"Yeah, it's a god of death tool that affects certain humans, Demons can kill shinigami like shinigami's can kill demons. I got one with me and'll let you see it and use it if you want."_

_"Huh i can live and not be affected by this death note... it's not so bad... ok let's make the deal!" Kagura said as Fang smiled then hugged her happily as he wagged his tail._

_"THANK YOU, I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DIE!"_

_"heh, you over grown pup_

* * *

"*COUGH COUGH* where am I?" Kagura said as she looked around

"We got her, shes back!" a medic said from the ambulance as they began to inject more blood into her as Xandra and Yandre began to look around for L to tell him she was alive. the poor guy began to cry over his friend as she died in his arms.

the two spotted him as he got in his limo right as Watari shut the door to the drivers seat.

"Mr. W WAIT!" Xandra shouted as the two ran to the starting car

"ALILEN, Z LIVES, KAGURA IS ALIVE!" Yandre shouted L alias as the car pulled out to the street just as the sisters got there. they lost their chance to tell him...

* * *

**Yeah i know medics won't help a dead person but i'm the maker of the story so i can bend the rules a little**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK i'm going to lable that dates, it't based on the anime but I sadly couldn't find the timeline on that one so it's the manga timeline**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

_**DECEMBER/5/2003**_

"Hey Fang... there have been many heart attacks as of late do you think it's the death note?" Kagura brushed her hair turning to the demon sitting on her queen sized bed.

Four years after Kagura's death and revival, the first thing she did was take a look at the death note. Not wanting anything to do with it but still wanted to keep the rules just in case, she wrote down the rules on her high security laptop. After so she and her friends, Xandra and Yandre Ai burned it. Xandra and Yandre we're trusted enough to see fang's true form. freaked a bit at first but got used to it. Kagura went back to school and still pestered her rival Light Yagami just to blow off steam. She still lives in the Ibuki dojo since it was abandoned by her clan Xandra and Yandre also moved in with her since they didn't want her to be alone.

Kagura has her looks a bit diffrent now, her brown hair with ends that defied gravity, is now barley past her shoulders and flattened it looked like lights but was longer. she wears a black tee shirt and blue jeans. not to mention a scar on her left shoulder.

Fangs puppy form grew until he was the size of a horse. Kagura rides on his back now and again so she won't waste Gas on her car.

Xandra didn't cange her looks much, same long red hair, same tatto's, and same lolita dresses.

Yandre change from her blue jea vests and tank tops to just normal short sleeved shirts. her blue pig tails are still there as well.

"heh, could be i wonder who is this dude..." Fang muffled as he ate another apple from his bowel.

"well everyone calls him 'Kira' from the english word 'killer'. I want to do this case big time" Kagura said as she got

packed for school.

* * *

"Time for school Yandre, Xandra!" Kagura said as she heard the sisters scramble down the stairs.

The four (Yes fangs comes as well) got into Kagura's red topless Ferrairi (2013 model i know it's from the future but it was so cool!) Kagura backed out a began speeding down the road. (She has a licence but she drives like Italy from Hetalia. also was going to drive like that in the first arc with L in it X3)

The four schreeched into the parking lot of their high school, Kagura got out along with fang and the sisters.

"See you in math you two." Kagura said as she and fang walked to english when they spotted light. Kagura stopped immediatly when she saw... IT.

It was a large person... but it's skin was blue and it had olive like eyes and didn't seem human at all! is it... what Fang calls a shinigami? a god of death!? but how can she see it?

"HA! YOU FOUND HIM! that's a god of death. in other words the person in position of a death note will be followed by one. you can see him since you are suppose to be dead. now watch me be a good dog" Fang howles in laughter as he began barking at the shinigmi.

"GYAH!?" The shinigami flinched along with Light as it stepped back from the large dog.

"whoa Fang what is it? is it some ghost or something?" Kagura said as Fang whined "Here have an apple" Kagura said throwing one in the air for the wolf for it to be gone with one snap of his jaws. The shinigami drooled a bit from the sight

"Sorry if he scared you Light, he never barks like that unless something is up." Kagura said petting Fangs big fluffy head.

"no no, it's fine. He just startled me when he started barking" Light said trying to sound smooth but Kagura caught him glaring at the Demon then the God who was laughing his ass off

**_LIght's P.O.V_**

_'What? th hell is wrong with Ryuk? And that dog is the first to bark like mad at Ryuk. and i've seen multiple on my way here.'_

"ok Fang stay!" Kagura said as her dog obidiantly sat down next to the class door. Even though i don't act like it she still takes my fancy, she is the only girl who doesn't want attention like other girls do. When someone tries to get it by flirting or any other method. she just ignores it. Me on the other hand is like a steam thing. she just wants to put her anger out on someone so that someone was me. not that i'm complaining all the way. i get to see her in all my classes. I wonder if she is a Kira supporter...

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Kagura tried her best to ignore the shinigami. all the way to the second last period, The last straw was when he tried to steal fang's apples from her backpack. NOONE STEALS MY BABY'S STUFF Kagura waited until his face was in veiw when she glared the most horrifing glare anyone could muster right to his eyes. when he saw this he fell backwards almost hitting the desk next to hers.

"you can see me?" The shinigami asked as Kagura raised her hand.

"yes, miss ibuki?"

"May I use the rest room?"

"Yes"

Kagura got up knowing a certain pair of eyes were on her as she closed the door.

"Fang stay here i'm going to have a talk" Kagura said as the shinigami came though the door and followed her to te girls restroom.

"Yes, i can see you." Kagura said turning to the shinigami as he grinned.

"so you are a so called Demon bound? My name is Ryuk I'm a-"

"shinigami, Fang told me all about your kind. sorry about your realm" Kagura said

"No big deal. anyway, you do know you got a oneway ticket to hell right? Demon bound are picked for how bad their heart is."

"not my case, i saved Fang's ass from being ran over, he owed me." Kagura said as the shinigami 'ooooed'

"well, you better go i'll stay here to keep suspision off you. Just this once you're interesting and I don't want you to die at the very beggining of the game. no garantee for a second time" Ryuk said chuclking in a raspy way.

"ok, thanks i guess." Kagura said as she went back to class and sat down knowing that Light was staring at her.

**_Light's P.O.V_**

_'Somethigs up... Kagura glared at Ryuk not and not a mement after he asked her if she could see him, she asked to use the restroom... nah probly a couinsidence._' I thought as i got back to work.

* * *

_**After school**_

I saw Kagura waiting at the doors for her two friends as I saw the oppertunity. She wasn't doing anything but staring at her left shoulder, she seemed to be doing that since four years ago. I wonder why...

**_Kagura's P.O.V_**

I kept on wondering if i'll ever see my friend again... i know he thinks i'm dead... i even saw him cry as i my vision faded. I sighed looking striat again to see Light walking up to me.

"Hey, Kagura i was wondering. What's your opinion on Kira?" Light looked me in the eyes as if he was wanting to hear me say 'he's or savior'

"well it's not my choice to join the crowd on the whole Kira thing, but if i had to i'd say he's" I looked in lights eyes to see a flash of hope fly through. "no better then the people he's killing. but i can see on both sides on why he is also considered a good guy. but i'm on he's evil side. sorry if you see it the other way." I said as he looked a bit crushed, why? i don't know and i don't care.

**_Light's P.O.V_**

"Hey, Kagura! Let's go! we are going to be late for Sake!" Xandra said as she held up the bottle that held achohle. i was frozen she said herself if she could she would destroy the criminals of the world... what changed her? She also thinks i'm a murderer? I've never fel this crushed by words... and she said some pretty cruel things to me.

"I SAID NO TO THAT!" Kagura roared as she rushed over to the sisters to take it away i suppose.

I'll show her and the world, Kira is justice...no I, am justice!

* * *

**_NORMAL P.O.V at the Ibuki Dojo_**

"Kagura! a Kira announcment is on the telli!" Yandre shouted to the kitchen as Kagura jumped on the couch when a man with long black hair and a sighn that said Lind L. Tailor. came on the screen and began to speak.

"I am Lind L. Tailor"

"no duh" Xandra said and Kagura shushed her as Fang walked in and sat down to watch.

"otherwise known as L"

"L you sly bastard" Kagura grinned knowing this guy was bait for kira. the man kept on talking down to Kira after a few minutes he grasped his chest and collapsed.

"Death note" The three said at once they were about to get p a leave when an old fasion 'L' popped on the screen.

"I- i had to test this just in case but I- I never thought it would actually happen. Kira! it seems you kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have belived it if i hadn't just whitnessed it. listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill lind L. tailor, the man you just saw die on the televeision, i should tell you that he was an inmate who's exicution was sceduled today that was not me."

"YAy L! He's going to get him in record time right Yandre?" Xandra said as Yandre nodded happily.

"the police arrested him in absolute screcracy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on Tv or through the internet. it appears that not even you have acces to those types of criminals. but I assure you L is real I do exist. now.. try to kill me!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? YOU IDIOT! EVEN IF KIRA CAN'T KILL YOU WHY RISK IT!? Kagura gave the Tv the finger and left as L continued taunting Kira.

Kagura climbed tothe roof and began to grin

"I may not be much but i too can hunt Kira, i already got the gun loaded, now i just need to aim then fire. and my target... hehe it light Yagami. I just got to get on the team and since i have a bit of history and a few hook ups we can get in record time without pulling a single alarm on Kira." Kagura was about to climb down when her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"HI KAGURA! IT'S ME MISA!" a cheery voice at the end said as Kagura sighed. Misa has been Xandra's and Yandre's best friend for god knows how long. And they dragged her in their litte circle of friends.

"what is it?"

"Just saying hi! I am busy but i thought you all missed me, oh i got to go. don't wait up!" Misa then hung up as

Kagura sighed and rubbed her head that girl gave her a headac********

* * *

**OK I know it's probly bad and tell me if it is if you will. minus my bad spelling is there anything else i need? i'm also happy people read my stories i'm more happy when you reveiw! i now know why people want them. it's fun to read other people thoughts on you're story. Thanks for readinh**

**-Ibuki clan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi another chapter, i'm not sure if i'm doing good or not... Anyway I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

**_December/ 9/ 2003_**

Light was still aggrivated how L tricked him, he knew Kagura was probly laughing at Kira along with many others for his stupidity. After a moment he began thinking about Kagura's strange behavior latley. Come to think of it she never let anyone near her home and completly changed after returning from the hospital four years ago. He always just thought she was just upset about her mother's death, and that she would calm down after all these years, but it didn't and that glare wasn't normal it was pointed dead at Ryuk he was sure of it, but she never got even close to the death note. then how...

"Ryuk, tell me. can Kagura see you?" Light said as he turned to Ryuk as the shinigami began to chuckle

"Can't say she can, i tried to talk to her after she left the classroom, but she just walked right past me like i was not there. **THAT** dog on the other hand is the one you should really worry about" Ryuk Chuckled making Light wonder even more.

* * *

"So Fang i've been wondering... how do shinigami and demons kill one another?" Kagura said hanging up to her contact as Fang finished his apple.

"Well it's like us demons use our claws and teeth, so do shinigami's. it's like a dog vs cat thing. a fight unless one dies or one flees." Fang yawned as he laid down to sleep for the night.

"One more question..." Kagura began as she was getting ready for the next few days, when she will begin working with the task force. Fang grummbled annoyingly as he opened one eye and glared.

"What?"

"what's is the diffrence of a demon of death and a god of death?" Fang grinned and chuckled

"That is a very good question. We are similer but there are big diffrences. first A god of death can't lengthen a life like i did to keep you alive, for a god of death to do so is certain death."

"Why is that?"

"Gods of death are ment to shorten not legnthen lives, Demons on the other hand do as they please, but demons are bound to those lives they legthen. most like to have evil hearts so they can either swallow their soul are hurl them to hell where they can torture them for all eternity." Kagura's eyes widened in fear as she stepped back from the wolf like demon.

"I on the other hand owed you, You saved my life then i lengthened your's. You aren't going to hell nor am i going to swallow your soul beside's your my friend." Kagura sighed in relief and sat down in her desk chair.

"another diffrence is that when a demon is bound and the human dies, that demon dies in the same way. On the OTHER hand if I die from a shinigami, you die the same way you were suppose too, meaning the scar on you're sholder has a rerun on how it happened, only much more painful." Fang looked down along with Kagura to the location of her scar.

"anything else?" Kagura asked as she turned off the light and laid down in her bed.

"Yeah, this is something that seperates a Demon from a shingami largely, Shinigami are granted with notebooks from their king, some are lucky enough to even obtain two. Demons have too kill a shinigami to obtain one It is forbiddin for a god to give a demon their notebook no matter what" Fang said as he laid down to sleep leaving Kagura to rerun what fang said in her mind.

**_December/ 12/ 2003_**

Light was explaining the whole false bottom to Ryuk when Sayu knocked on the door.

"Light! Kagura's friends came to see you!" sayu said as Light blinked and unlocked the door to see three smiling faces.

"I'm going back down stairs Hideki Ryuuga is on!" Sayu sqealed as she darted back down the stairs to the Tv as the Ai sisters smiled at Light.

"what did you two want?" Light sighed boared already. as they stopped smiling entered his room and shut the door.

"It's Kagura..." Xandra started as she looked to Yandre. They both knew that this was so light could make a move but they were scared.

"She's on the Kira case." Yandre finished as Light visibly flinched.

"W-what?"

**_meanwhile_**

"Tsubaki, hey. is everything good for me?" Kagura said on her cellphone while speeding as a black haired girl on the other end smiled.

"_**Yup, you just have to meet me at the desk and i'll give you a pass. You alias is Oichi Kai."**_

"Thanks Tsubaki, i can always count on ya. tell me if you need anything, cause i owe you big time." Kagura smiled and hung up.

* * *

"Hi, Tsubaki" Kagura said to her friend she met while she was being a suspect. Tsubaki Is a 23 year old, kind and gental woman, but was once a con artist as well. Tsubaki had long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a nice work suit most of the time. now and again Tsubaki, Kagura, and the sisters go out to night clubs and talk about how things are going.

"Ah, Oichi there you are." Tsubaki stopped and looked around.

"Ok here is you're fake badge and I.D. show them these and you are in." Tsubaki said slipping Kagura bowed her head and smiled.

"Thanks i really owe you, this is very big." Kagura said as the two hugged and parted so Kagura could get to work.

* * *

"hello? I'm here to help on the Kira case led by chief Yagami?" Kagura said with a bow as she entered the room where everyone turned to her. A man with glasses and looked around his 40's or so (A/N i never really knew Mr. yagami's age.) stood up and bowed.

"Yes that's me, i asume you are the new officer to join yes?"

"Yes here is my I.D" Kagura said giving him her fake badge and card to the man as he studied it then gave it back.

"Alright, here is what we got so far. It's good to have someone new considering some of the members left in fear of Kira." Mr. yagami said as he gave her some file's as she bowed muttering a thanks and sat down near a man who was holding a laptop and covered 100% to hide who he truley was. Kagura knew and that's why she sat there.

_'now onto work'_ Karua thought and she read over the case files word for word. Kagura was positive that Light was Kira but she knew many people could have a death note but she didn't want to push it away completly.

**_"you're timing couldn't be better Miss Kai. We were just discussing about how Kira can minpulate the time of death of his victims."_** A disoriented voice that sounded bored piped up catching Kagura off guard as she turned to the laptop.

"I see, well we better catch the Kira, before he tries to get more than just criminals on his list."

**_"hmm, what do you mean?"_** the voice asked sounding interested

"Well think about it, someone with that kind of power? they could get corrupted and then the'll think anyone in their way to their goal could be an obstacle. instead of avoiding it they'll try to destroy it with this new way of killing." Kagura said as the whole room went silent.

"Anyway who are you? I don't think i caught who you were." Kagura said knowing exactly wo it was but had to make sure no one knew.

**_"I am L"_** The voice said souding board once more as Kagura's eyes widened.

"I-I see... " Kagura chocked as she fought her tears remebering the day she was pronounced dead. only her school and friends (Excluding L and Watari) know she is alive.

* * *

**Yeeeaaaah... that was bad i think... anyway here is the new chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter! I've been bust latly and my birthday is coming up~! *dances a bit. anyway I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE IN ANYWAY POSSIBLE**

* * *

"w-what?" I couldn't belive it Kagura was in the task force!? She is now after me, and near L. This works in both opposite directions for me…. Xandra and yandre Ai, I could threaten them…. But I Know they are just below me and Kagura on the school board grades, so they are not the idiots they let on to be And are Kagura's best friends. I could use this…..

"Kagura just wants to help. At first we thought Kagura would take kiras side, but we should have known seeing four years ago she was nearly killed by her mom but killed her instead, not the whole Ibuki clan is gone and Kagura lives with us in the Ibuki dojo and-" I couldn't belive what I heard coming from Yandre's mouth. Kagura was nearly killed by mrs. Ibuki!? I heard a rumor that four years ago it was the Ibuki clan that was killing off the clans and throwing the police off the trail with the company murders, but Claria Ibuki tried to kill Kagura!? That makes no sense!

"Stop right there, you said enough.." I rubbed my head trying to let the info sink in.

"But Kagura shouldn't go after Kira! He is justice!" Xandra exclaimed silently seeing that we are at my house and my mom and Sayu could be listing. But this was almost to perfect! I think I trust these two a bit to easily but, if they did know and try to tell or something, I could easily kill them and my secret will be safe.

_Xandra's _

Kagura's plan was running smoothly, so far he doesn't suspect a thing. And I saw hat little glint I your eye kira! Tell us, come on…. We won't tell anyone except maybe….. Kagura so she can pass this on to L, I have this whole conversation being recorded by a tape recorder in my pocket along with Yandre, after a moment of silence I saw Fang poking his head in the corner of the window outside in his demon form making a sign to hurry up since Kagura is nearing the place to pick us up.

"sorry we-"

"no, no it's fine. Do you really think Kira is justice?" Light said as I nodded. This is it!

"then, I will tell you something you must never tell anyone else or your next. And you must help me!" We nodded, me and my sister are now on the block, Light just has to give the word and we die.

"I am Kira."

Mission accomplished, fang was silently cheering outside at our success.

At that exact moment we heard a car screech to a halt my sister jumped up happily with hands in the air forgetting the recorder was in her hands. I gaped at her stupidity, and Light glared at her hands evily.

"What the hell is that?" Light growled snatching the recorder out of her hands.

"A recorder we always carry one around I was going to erase what you just said." Yandre said without a hint of her telling a lie.

Light snapped the recorder in two and held out his hand for mine he had a hateful look towards us. I handed it to him. And mentaly cursed at our failure. Fang faced palmed and shock his head as he flew to Kagura.

We failed….. Light glared as Sayu knocked on his door. He was extremely pissed. He calmed his expression and opened his door to his little sister.

"Kagura is waiting for you two down stairs." Sayu said as we nodded and took our leave, Kagura is going to take us out for sorrow ice cream today….

_Light's P.O.V_

I should've known, but all they have is their words since I took their recorder. They lied about Kagura so they can earn my trust I assume, but the pieces add up to Kagura's strange behavior and change from four years ago. She went missing for almost a year and when she came back to school she looked extremely tired and her left arm was in a slouch. She said she had a bad encounter with some school bullies and was hospitalized, she wouldn't say who though… I doubt all that happened since I'm sure they were just trying to get me to confess… Well I have their names and faces, I could always kill them… but they don't pose a threat to me…. Yet. I watched the two get in with Kagura and her dog fang, I've never understood how that dog got so big, Sayu used to tease Kagura about him going to be as big as Clifford the big red dog. But I never understood why Kagura took him everywhere. Ryuk was also staring at the dog but he didn't have his usual creepy stare it was an evil stare as if he wanted that dog gone….

"Ryuk tell me, why am I suppose too beware the dog?" I asked as Ryuk chuckled in his raspy voice.

"Let me just tell you this light, there are some things that Shinigami know and the wolf is one of them, like I'll tell you though!" Ryuk chuckled some more. But I don't understand is there a secret about the wolf, is there something about it that Ryuk knows? But it's just a large dog…. Isn't it? Ryuk and I snapped our heads back when we heard Kagura's car screeching off. She always speeds how she gets into no wrecks? Hell if I know. All I know is that Kagura poses a threat and if it comes down to it I'll have to kill her and the Ai sisters.

You three were wrong to challenge me when I have what I need to kill all of you.

_Kagura's P.O.V_

"well, at least we got him to confess…. *sigh*" Kagura bit into her strawberry shortcake Sunday **(A/N I'm not putting that in cause it similer to L. This type of ice cream Sunday is my fav, so why not make it Kagura's? So I'm just putting this here so no one thinks I'm trying to make Kagura like L!)** Yandre had an oreo cookie Sunday and Xandra had a wendys frosty and was using it as dipping sauce for her fries. Fang on the other hand just wated a chocolate icecream cone. All sighed at their almost successful mission. They were at a wendys that was also mixed with the best icecream parlor in Tokyo braum's, in their opinion. Kagura was planning the next move and held her face with one hand as she reached the cake part in her Sunday. For the time being she got nothing except one thing…..

_Tail Light._

* * *

**OK I DID IT! New chapter up! I'm not sure if i did good or not but I keep walking i guess. I'm going to post a new chap on Little blid girl and little smart boy soon, so be on the look out on that my friends ^.^**


End file.
